


Deadly Sinful

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Greed.Those were the seven deadly sins of human. They were gravely condemned by people of the past.That didn't have to mean the peple committing these sins deserved to be condemned also.Perhaps, humans were just born to be sinful.





	1. Envy

Daryl had never been the jealous type. He didn’t like his life growing up for sure, but he never felt envious towards the other kids whose parents loved and cherished them, who had money to spend on trivial shit, whose lives weren’t fucked from the very beginning. He just felt indifferent towards those things, there was no point pining over petty stuff if you were never gonna get it anyway.

Yet, here he stood, feeling all kinds of feeling he never thought he would. As he looked at the sight of the bratty young man with a golden heart and a beautiful soul, talking and laughing with the town’s nurse, Daryl couldn’t help but feel envious. 

He knew their past, Paul had disclosed to him once on their run, and it didn’t bother Daryl as much, knowing that it had ended. But now, the two had been spending more and more time together. Alex said something that had Paul chuckling loudly, head tipping down as hair falling over his face. It was a look that Daryl had so luckily gotten to see a handful of times, and each time, his heart forgot to beat for a second.

This time was no better, he felt his breath catching in his throat. But what came after was a bitter taste in his mouth for the reality of things hit him, he wasn’t the one who got to see Paul laugh, he wasn’t the one who got to make him laugh, he wasn’t the one who got to reach out to tuck the stray hair back behind his ears.

And he was definitely not the one who got to lean forward and seal his lips over Paul’s.

It was not the first time in his life that he felt anger but it was the first that he knew the bitterness of envy.

He knew he should stop staring by now, but his legs wouldn’t work. His fucking brain couldn’t even work. It was only when Paul pulled away from the kiss and looked away, looked over  _ at him,  _ that he got his body to cooperate. He turned on his heels and bolted for the trailer.

He slammed the door behind him and seconds later, it was opened again, letting in a light-brown haired man with a flustered expression. “Hey… I-I think I got to explain something. That wasn’t... I know it looked… Shit…” Paul muttered as he buried his face in his hands. Never had Daryl seen him struggle so hard with words like now, the kid had always had such a motor mouth.

“Ain’t got nothin’ to explain. I got it. Ain’t that funkin’ dumb, ya know.” He didn’t mean to sound so resentful, but goddammit he was. It was bad enough that he didn’t get to have the only person he ever wanted because he was so chicken to say it, now that only person was trying to explain how he was with someone else. Daryl wanted to fucking bolt out of the place before he made Paul hate him forever by throwing a fit. 

He glanced up from the spot on the floor to size Paul’s expression up and it was something undecipherable. Or maybe Daryl was dumber than he thought he was. 

“I never said that, Daryl. It just… I just don’t want you to think that...  _ that  _ meant anything.” Paul seemed even more nervous than he was, fingers curling around his pants, feet tapping to erratic beats. Daryl’s brows furrowed, this conversation was losing him. “Why the hell would ya care what I think?” 

The question seemed to catch Paul by surprise as he raised his own eyebrows. His arms drew up to cross over each other, it just seemed like a subtle attempt to physically hold oneself together to Daryl. 

“Because… I thought we had something. Cuz… I... like you.” 

If the sight of the man was enough to make Daryl’s heart skip a beat, the statement made it stop in its place. “What?” He wasn’t hearing thing, was he? 

“You’re really gonna fucking make me say it again, asshole?” Paul grunted as his cheeks reddened. Daryl opened his mouth to utter a reply but nothing came out, his mind went blank and his throat dry.

“I like you. I thought you like me back so I had to clarify about earlier. But you don’t, so I’m just making an ass out of myself right now.” He laughed bitterly. If Daryl’s defense mechanisms were anger and violence, Paul’s was humor. He was already curling into himself with a begrudging smile on his face. This smile however, was one Daryl never wanted to see graze the younger man’s feature ever again. 

“Yer not makin’ an ass outta yerself. Yer… Yer weren’ really wrong, ya know? I… I do like ya back.” Daryl swallowed loudly as he heard an audible sigh from the other man. His gaze was still pinned to the ground while he gnawed on his lips. 

“You do?” The hopeful tone in Paul’s voice had him looked up from the floor, eyes meeting beautiful green ones that shone brightly in the dimly lit trailer. He felt like their bodies were slowly drifting closer together, he had no idea who was moving, maybe it was the both of them. 

Deft fingers were clutching at his forearms as he welcomed the heat. The touch was already far more intimate than any his family had given him. Paul’s fingers twirled at the sleeve of his plaids, pulling at the loose threads. 

“Alex is going through some shit recently, with William, his boyfriend, getting killed on a run. You remember William, right? He was a good man.” Daryl nodded, yeah he remembered the guy. Bit too mouthy but not too much of an asshole. He was bitten on a run three months ago. Daryl didn’t know Alex was with the guy. He felt kinda bad for the kid actually, since he knew the pain of losing people way too fucking easily these days. 

Paul continued “Anyway, he started coming to me to talk it through. After a couple of months, he was getting better and I just started to hang out with him more since it was getting easier to be in the same room with him. And we made good companies.”

Daryl didn’t mean to jerk back as abruptly as he did but hearing that had something twisting in his chest. He wouldn’t want to admit it but he believed it was possessiveness. 

“N-not in  _ that  _ sense. I mean, we were getting along well, as friends. At least that was what I thought. I didn’t expect him to make a move on me like that.” Paul explained calmly, always the logical and sensible one. 

“He didn’ do nothin’ more than that to ya?” Daryl hated to ask, but he had to know. Paul shook his head gently, a few locks falling over his face. “No, we didn’t. That was the first time he tried anything on me since we broke off. I was just pulling back to explain to him that I didn’t feel the same but then I saw you there and… I just had to explain to you first.”

Daryl let out a breath of relief as he finally took in all the information. He then assessed their situation and realization dawned to him. He was the one who got to be alone in their trailer with Paul right now, he was the one who got to hold Paul close to him, he was the one who got to reach his hand up to tuck the stray hair back behind his ears and swiped at his bearded jaw.

And most important of all, he was the one who got to kiss Paul Rovia. 

The younger man was more skilled in his embrace as he guided Daryl into the kiss. Daryl’s lips were chapped and split from his constant chewing but Paul didn’t seem to mind, he just slotted his far softer ones into his again and again, tongue slipping in and out to lap into his mouth and over his lips. Hands were raked down his back and tangled into his hair while he was trying his best to imitate the gestures, and it seemed to rile Paul up even more.

Daryl had lost track of time, years could go by and he wouldn’t even know. Finally, they pulled away and Paul looked up at him with those doe eyes again. “Wow…” He breathed. 

Daryl chuckled at the kid’s amazement because he himself couldn’t find no words that could describe how he was feeling right now. Triumph because he had finally got someone he wanted? Stupid because why couldn’t he had done this way sooner? Dread because he was gonna screw it up somehow?

  
He settled for content, because he would no longer need to be envious to nobody. Because Paul was in his arms right now. He would  _ love  _ to be the subject of somebody else’s envy from now on. 


	2. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spent a lazy day together. Just a little bit of fluff for the day.

Paul had literally begged him just to have a lazy day together. Daryl had been so opposing to the idea at first because he hadn’t come down from the war rush yet. Unlike the others, he still hadn’t allowed himself to celebrate the victory just yet. He still felt like there was still something waiting to go south, like it was all too good to be true. 

Paul, always the optimistic one of the two, had worked himself down to the bone to convince Daryl that things weren’t going to turn to shit if they put down their guns for just a day. The archer had glared at him doubtfully as the other man blinked his big puppy dog eyes up at him. Daryl then had no other choice but sighed and did whatever he wanted. He got Daryl wrapped tightly around his fingers and Paul knew he despised the fact. 

That was how they came to lounge around in the trailer at 10am on a ‘work’ day. They were given permission by Rick and Maggie to clock out today so they could relax, and their leaders were more than happy to allow them some quiet time together to unwind.

Paul was sprawled over Daryl’s chest as his long silky hair was matted to their skins from the sweat. Although it was hot as the devil’s asshole this time of year, the younger man still draped the cover over them as he pressed his body closer to Daryl’s. 

“How come ya always be feelin’ cold, huh? Yer a fuckin’ furnace, kid.” The man grumbled and that only encouraged Paul to snuggle up even closer. 

“Is that your way of telling me I’m hot?” He asked innocently as Daryl pinched his side. He let out a yelp and grabbed a hold of his arm. Daryl knew his sides were ticklish and he was going at it aggressively, Paul was laughing and kicking while being held down. They wrestled for a short while before Paul got the upper hand as he straddled the archer, hair falling over them as he pressed his lips over the other’s. He ground his hips down, ass purposefully grinding over his softened cock as he felt it twitch against his bottom. He ate up the sharp gasp Daryl let out as he relished in the fact he was the only one who got to cause such a reaction, and the only one to witness such a reaction. 

“ ‘m hungry.” He mumbled into the older man’s mouth before pecking him one last time and rolled off their bed. He pulled Daryl’s shirt over himself and simply walked out to the kitchen. He was very aware of the pair of eyes glued to his back. He also knew Daryl’s weaknesses, him wearing the hunter’s clothes was one of the most effective ones. 

It didn’t take Daryl even ten seconds before he was glued to Paul’s back, chin perched on his shoulder as he clung to his boyfriend like a koala while they drifted to and fro in the kitchen. They wouldn’t call it cooking, Paul was just putting the leftover casserole into the oven to warm it up. As they waited to the food, Daryl picked Paul up and threw him onto the sink and attacked his mouth. Hands were groping, sliding under his own shirt to feel the soft, hot skin that belonged to the man he loved. 

Paul snorted against his face and Daryl pulled back, brows furrowed then unfurrowed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. “Whadyu laughing at?” 

“I just decided that I should wear your clothes more, that’s all.” He said cheekily causing the other’s eyes to darken. “Ye sure ‘bout that? I’m gonna wreck yer ass everytime ya do that shit, so be ready.” 

He punctuated his promise by hoisting the smaller man up and threw him over his shoulder before marching back to the bed. Paul laughed ( _ the most beautiful sound on this goddanged earth,  _ Daryl once whispered when he thought Paul was too drunk to remember), but as he smelt something, he gripped Daryl’s belt and used it a leverage to pull himself over the man’s shoulder as he did a front flip onto his feet. He had already dashed to the oven before Daryl knew what was going on. 

“It’s not burnt! Yes!” He yelled the revelation to the world as Daryl flinched from the volume. “Sorry, babe.” He smirked while grabbing the plates and spoons. They shot the shit during the meal, mostly Paul doing the talking while Daryl just needed to hum in agreement at the right moments. Afterwards, Daryl offered to wash up while Paul moseyed over to the couch. He picked up a book and curled up to enjoy himself. 

When Daryl was done, he joined him on the sofa. Paul scooched over and draped his long, bare legs over Daryl’s thighs as he lounged back on the armrest. He started reading aloud, it was It by Stephen King, Daryl had picked it up on his last run. He remembered his mama reading it to him when he was a kid before she died. Six-year-old him had been scared shitless of the story. Even now, hitting the big three oh and he still couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of dread as he read on.

He had been slowly sliding closer to the older man as the story went on, he couldn’t tell if Daryl knew what he was doing, but if he did, he didn’t mention it. Halfway into the book, he was tucked into Daryl’s side with no complaints coming from the other man.

They had read for hours, the sun was setting outside and they were still in their happy secluded bubble. He didn’t want to leave the story on such a cliffhanger chapter but he couldn’t take the creeps crawling up his spine any longer. Paul closed the book, setting it cover down to hide that devilish grin of Pennywise, before towing Daryl to their bed.

“I didn’ realize clowns get ya so fired up, hon’.” The hunter teased and Paul glared back with a frown. Yes, the taste of his own medicine sucked. “Ya know what, I think I saw a costume shop on one of them runs. Maybe I can snatch up somethin’ in da… Get a red nose or some shit.”

He punched Daryl lightly on the arm as two of those wound around his hips, pulling him closer. “Fuck off. If you do that, I’m gonna murder you. I fucking hate clowns.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He felt himself cringe as he realized his mistake.

“I’m gonna get clown-pranked pretty soon aren’t I?” He muttered in defeat as Daryl smirked cockily down at him. 

“Bet yer ass ya will.” Daryl growled and latched his mouth onto his neck. 

They fell into bed together and went another round. And another. And anoth-… “No, Paul, I ain’t young like ya no more. I can’t, even if I wanted to.” He grunted as the younger man faked pouted, eyes feigning sadness. “Are you saying you don’t want me anymore?” 

Daryl huffed and pulled him into a loose headlock. “Ya little prick.” He ruffled his hair then planted a kiss to his head before settling down in their bed. Paul instinctively snuggled up to his side and the other’s arm instinctively wrapped around his shoulder. This had been the fifth round that day and he was feeling beaten. He could feel the exhaustion, and maybe a little bit of contentment as well, radiating off Daryl’s being. 

“Ya know I’ll always want ya right?” He heard a quiet confession just before slumber took him in and he mumbled a reply. 

“‘Course I do. Just as I’ll always want you.” He yawned and fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm, friends. Brace yourselves :)


	3. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl broke their promise.

Paul was pissed. No, that was an understatement. He was fucking  _ furious.  _ He tried so hard to turn Daryl around, he wanted to make this world better for all of them but Daryl just had to kill.

It wasn’t even the fact that he killed them. The two ex-Saviors  _ were  _ being assholes and they were getting on a lot of people’s nerve. So no, Paul was not particularly sad that they were dead. It was the fact that Daryl  _ promised _ him he wouldn’t do something like that. 

When the war had ended, he had begged Daryl to give up the fight. “Please, Daryl. We have to be better. We have won, they gave up, they dropped their guns.” 

“Rasing them hands up ain’ make ‘em good people. They killed a whole lotta us.” Daryl was moving his arms wildly as he paced in their trailer. Paul sighed, he had to be in this conversation with so many of the people, mostly people from Daryl’s group, who were his own group now. Somehow, having this conversation with Daryl was far more difficult than the rest of them. He knew it wasn't only because Daryl was stubborn, but because there were feelings involved as well.

“And we killed so many of them too. If we continue down this path, there will be nothing left of us. Just destruction. Is that what you want?” Paul screamed back. He hated himself for losing temper but that was the only way he could make Daryl understand.

“What I fuckin’ want is our people to be safe. And it ain’ gonna be safe with them still breathin’.” Daryl made a move to storm out but Paul was having none of that shit. He grabbed the archer’s wrist and held on tight, definitely hard enough to leave bruises but both of them were too fired up to notice.

“You’re not fucking walking out on me. Not again.” The second part came out weaker than he intended but it worked in his favor as Daryl’s eyes softened. He ground his teeth and gnawed at his lips, blue eyes averting Paul’s face. 

“We can’t be like that. We must learn a way to be better than just killing. We were killing to survive before, but now it’s just unnecessary destruction.” Paul lowered his voice, resting his head against Daryl’s shoulder. “We’re building a new world, are we not? This world needs to be better. And it starts with  _ us.  _ Please, Daryl. I’m tired of all these deaths and losses.” 

For the first time since everything began, he admitted it to himself out loud as his voice was weary and drained. Daryl stilled beside him as he felt the man contemplating on his response. After a long while of just silence and the welcoming warmth of one body against the other, he heard it. “Ok, Paul. I won’t kill ‘em.”

He let out a relief sigh, arms coming up to wrap tighter around the older man’s back. “You promised?” He mumbled against his shoulder. Another beat passed before Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I promise.”

 

Fucking liar. 

He never wanted to associate the word with Daryl, the most ruthlessly honest person in the world with a heart of gold. But there they were. Paul was tasting the vile tang of anger in his mouth as he paced the floor while Daryl was silently staring at his bloodied shoes. He could still hear the way his skull cracked under Daryl’s boots, then the sound of just brain matter mushing as he kept on stomping. 

“You said you wouldn’t.” Paul started, pushing down the part of him that wanted to scream it at the man. Daryl nodded, face still solemn as he replied. “I know.”

“And you still did it.” He ran his hand into his hair, desperate for something to grip on so he wouldn’t have to punch a wall. “I know.” Two words answered him again and that did nothing to calm his nerve.

“So what? Nothing you said to me even fucking matters anymore? If you’re just gonna do shit as you want in the moment anyway.” Paul spat coldly, he felt the icy wrath creeping up his spine. He hated feeling this angry, he didn’t know how some people could handle it so well and use it to their advantages, because right now, Paul just wanted to pull his hair out.

“I did it to keep yer ass safe!” Daryl growled back. Yeah, the man could handle anger just fucking dandy. “One of the fuckers was pointing a gun to yer face that time! Should’a put a bullet in the prick’s skull right then and there.”

“We were at war! Everyone was pointing a gun at someone! So you’re just gonna go and slaughter anyone who tried to kill me? It’s gonna be a long day for you, buddy.” Paul knew their argument was very likely to be heard by people outside from the volume of them both but he couldn’t keep it down anymore.

“Kid, ya have no _fuckin’_ idea how much I want’a. But I promised ya I won’t.” Paul scoffed at the mention of the promise. Like it fucking mattered.

“I was holdin’ onta that promise for a real long while for ya. But those fuckers... I promised myself I ain’ gon let anythin’ happen to you no more.” Daryl grumbled as he looked at Paul with a stern expression. Paul’s eyebrows furrowed as he pushed. “What the fuck does that have to do with this?” 

He heard Daryl sigh frustratedly before the man elaborated. “Fuckers were talkin’ ‘bout us. The Hilltop and all that. But then they started talkin’ ‘bout ya. Sayin’ shit ‘bout yer… face… and ass and…. Fuck, I just…” He scratched his beard, looking all ranges of uncomfortable talking about it.

And truthfully, Paul was too. He had encountered many creeps who constantly mentioned his appearance. “Pretty boy, beautiful man, sweet ass”, he hated it so fucking much but he kept his cool because those were just talk. If they got physical,  _ then  _ he would serve them their asses. 

But knowing that Daryl had to hear about it too made him even more uneasy. He knew Daryl was all for protecting his family but that still didn’t justify him killing two human beings just because they were being creeps. He told Daryl that and the man’s face held its intense expression.

“There’s more.” Daryl continued. “They were plainnin’ ta… ta attack you.” Paul knew he was rephrasing the choice of words to not upset him further. He swallowed, he didn’t even want to know what the original words were for how grave Daryl sounded. 

“I couldn’ let that happen. I didn’ mean ta kill ‘em. I really didn’. But when I warned ‘em to back off and never talk ‘bout shit like that again, they jumped me. I fought back.” 

Paul was piecing things back together, letting his anger controlling him was a terrible call. He should have listened to Daryl first before jumping the gun like that. 

“I guess anger just took over an’ I couldn’ stop. Didn’ regret it, but ‘m sorry fer breakin’ my promise to ya.” Daryl said to the ground, still not looking directly at him. 

Paul breathed out, voice fatigue. “We need to be better.” He recited the saying, desperate to make it true, because he  _ needed  _ it to be true. He was afraid that the man he loved wouldn’t understand that dire need of his. 

“I know, baby. I want ta be better. For you. But right now, ‘m just not there yet.” The words pained him, and it seemed to be tearing at Daryl as well. But they had to do this, they both knew it.

“I’ll move back ta Alexandria for a while.” Cold dread shot up Paul’s spine but he tried to ignore it. “I’ll work my shit out. When I know ‘m finally good enough for ya, we’ll pick this up where we leave it. ‘S that good?”

Paul didn’t even know he was crying until he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek to wipe at the tears. He didn’t even realize Daryl was gathering him into his arm until he was clutching at the leather of his jacket. 

It hurt, so goddamn much, but it must be done. He nodded into Daryl’s chest, smearing his hot tears onto the man’s shirt. He heard Daryl sniffling silently above him as well. 

“You’re always good enough for me, alright? We just need this time apart to figure things out. Yeah?” He said and Daryl hummed an affirmation. They held each other for a while, a good long while, before breaking off to get to the hard task. He helped Daryl pack in silence, not daring to say anything because he was afraid they would come out as uncontrollable sobs. 

When Daryl got on his bike, they just nodded to one another, acknowledging the promise. They were confident that shit would be worked out. They were confident they would be back together in no time. 

Yet, as Daryl’s drove away, as the gate closed behind him, all Paul felt was dread. He missed the man already. He decided he hated grief more than anger.

Because, fucking hell, he would rather be angry than feeling his heart being torn up right now. 


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just porn. Pure, uncut porn. And I'm not even gonna apologize :)

The door slammed loudly behind them as Paul pushed Daryl against it. Mouths were slotted together messily while hands were free moving. Daryl liked to shove his hand into those silky locks of the scout and just tug gently. Paul on the other hand loved exploring the creases and bumps of his arms and shoulders, his fingers continuously mapping them out under frantic touches. He was pretty sure if he was to be blindfolded and had to sense people out by touching their biceps, he would differentiate Daryl out of the rest in a heartbeat. 

They had been so fired up since they couldn’t see each other for almost a week. And it was the longest week of their lives. Paul had been on a run to gather more supplies and livestock for the Hilltop while Daryl had to help Rick and the rest haul scrap materials back to Alexandria to rebuild the walls and houses. The work kept them occupied for the most part but night time came and there was no other body to hold onto. 

Now, although the work was nowhere near done, they were finally in the same area again, and they were not going to let that opportunity go to waste. 

Daryl had moved his lips down to Paul’s neck and was lapping at the soft skin, relishing in the vibrations of Paul’s quiet moans. The scout’s hand drifted down to the other man’s pants as he palmed at the prominent bulge. He heard Daryl gasp against his neck and he chuckled at the tingling feeling. 

He worked at the belt and whipped it off the loop, cracking it against the floor. “Well, aren’t ya aggressive today?” Daryl teased as he leaned forward to bite at his shoulder. “Please, you fucking love it.” Paul said as he worked at the zipper. With quick motions, he’d had Daryl’s jeans down around his mid-thigh.

“Never said I didn’, babe.” Paul loved it when he used a pet name on him, got him feeling all special and shit.

Daryl sucked in a breath when Paul held his hips against the door as he mouthed at his tented boxer. His hand instinctively came down to cradle at Paul’s head as the man looked up at him with those big green eyes. What a sight.

Paul tugged at his boxers and got them down to where his jeans were, he looked back up at him once more before diving forward to take his leaking tip into his mouth. Daryl sighed harshly as he raked his fingers into Paul’s scalp. That seemed to encourage the younger man to do more, so he did. He moved his mouth down his shaft, tongue lapping what was in his mouth while his hand curled at Daryl’s balls. 

He pulled back then dove forward again, head bobbing rhythmically as his hair fell over his face. Daryl was having none of that, the best part of all this was being able to see Paul’s face, so he gathered the hair up and held it tight behind his head. 

Paul smirked around his dick as he continued driving Daryl crazy with his skills. It went on for some glorious minutes before Daryl pushed gently at his shoulder. “Stop.. before I lose it already.” He really wasn’t kidding, he was so on edge the past week, just the sight of Paul on his knees, lips glistened with saliva was enough to make him want to bust his nuts.

He helped Paul up to his feet as he worked the man’s cargo open. He stripped him half naked in under five second and removed his own pants. When they both were naked from the waist down, Paul started putting on a show as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Very… fucking… slowly… while batting his eyes at Daryl like he was a coy little deer. Daryl growled at the excruciating pace Paul was taking and decided to surge forwards and scoop the prick off his feet.

“Yer takin’ too fuckin’ long.” Paul yelped as his shirt was ripped open, buttons definitely being torn right off. He wound his legs around Daryl’s hips as he was carried into their bedroom. “You’re just too impatient to appreciate it.” He quipped back although his own “impatience” was rock hard and bouncing between his and Daryl’s bellies with each of his steps. 

“Bet yer ass I am.” Daryl said as he tossed Paul onto their bed and immediately leaned down to claim his plump lips. He reached for the nightstand and retrieve the lubes as he squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He coated the fingers and trailed them down Paul’s chest, pausing at his nipples to egg him on a bit then continued and stopped between his legs. 

He teased the entrance with the tip of his finger and savor the way Paul squirm in anticipation. As the finger was pushed inside, the younger man sighed deeply, pulling Daryl down to nip at his lips. “Missed ya so fuckin’ much.” One muttered and the other hummed in response. 

Daryl pushed a finger inside as Paul gasped at the intrusion. The older man immediately halted in his track as he glanced up to check his boyfriend. Paul smiled warmly and placed a palm against his cheek to reassure him. “I’m good, baby. Keep going.” Daryl complied as he drove the finger in and out slowly, adding in another one while taking in the shuddery breaths the smaller one was letting out. 

He looked at Paul’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach and decided to take it into his mouth. As his lips closed over Paul’s tip, the man let out a yelp as he tried to thrust up into the warm cavity and ground down onto his digits at the same time. 

Soon, three fingers were knuckle deep inside of Paul as he writhed on the bed, silently begging for more. Daryl obeyed as he slicked up his cock, giving it a few pumps while he took in the sight of the beautiful man underneath him, so wrecked and wanton. He knew he was taking too long for that when Paul whined. “What are you waiting for? Come on.” 

“Brat.” Daryl berated him lightly and started angling his cock up against his hole. He pushed in slowly and when he finally bottomed out, both of them huffed out content breaths. God, they missed this. Daryl started to move and soon, they had a good rhythm going. Daryl was panting from his ‘hard labor’ (Paul liked to call it so), while Paul was a whimpering mess on the bed he was being fucked into. The scout’s legs wound around the other’s hips while he moved them vigorously between them. 

Daryl had his cheek pressed against Paul’s as his lower part went to town in breaking Paul apart, his ear was right beside his lover’s mouth so every heaving breath, every dirty little moan were picked right up. The smaller man’s hands were in his hair, tugging when he hit the right spot. He knew by heart the angle he needed to make him come apart but Daryl wished to draw this out longer. He wanted to be in this blissful bubble of lust for as long as the world would let them. Paul also agreed on that as he occasionally stopped Daryl in his track to just pull back and stare at each other for a bit. He knew it was mushy as all hell but he couldn’t help it. He could never let himself take this for granted. 

They were going at it for quite a while for two people who hadn’t gotten a release in almost a week. Both were covered in sheens of sweat, as the room were steamy with their perspiration. Paul was getting close when he pushed Daryl onto his back and straddled his hips. The archer groaned at the sudden change in position but didn’t complain since he loved having the younger man bounce away in his laps. 

That was exactly what he was getting as he sat up to pressed Paul’s chest against his. Paul’s cock was still untouched as it was trapped between their slicked stomachs. Daryl snuck a hand in to finally bring him to the same edge as him but Paul denied it by grabbing his wrist to guide his hand back to the man’s waist. “No. I want to get off on your cock alone. Give it to me, baby. I want it.” 

Paul knew his dirty talk always drove Daryl nuts so he continued as he moved his hips more frantically against his boyfriend’s. “Yeah, love your cock in me, baby. You feel amazing. I missed you so much too.” Well, dirty could turn into sappy sometimes. 

Daryl was clutching at his waists as he helped him moved up and down his aching member. They were getting close, Paul were whimpering louder and louder while Daryl were sinking his teeth into the other man’s collarbone. “I-I’m close… Oh  _ Daryl… _ ” Paul gritted out as he ground his hips down one more time before he fell apart. 

His dick pulsed white strips between their stomachs, sticking and sliding as Paul continued moving through his climax. With the way he shuddered and clamped his walls and thighs around Daryl, he was gone as well, coating Paul from the inside with his come. 

Paul latched his lips onto the hunter’s, drinking in his climax breaths while he stayed seated. They didn’t move for a while, just wrapped in each other’s arms, every inch of their bodies was in contact with one another’s warmth. They were still kissing even after all the bodily fluid had dried onto their skin. Daryl finally slipped himself out of his boyfriend and lay down, pulling Paul down onto his chest. 

They were still sticky and covered in sweat but they just wanted to lie here in each other’s silence company right now. Daryl wound his hand into Paul’s shoulder length locks as he scratched at his skull. As a response to the attention, Paul rubbed his cheek over the light hair on Daryl’s chest as he purred. The fucking deadly ninja of the Hilltop fucking  _ purred  _ because of him _.  _

“Love ya so much.” Daryl thought out loud and didn’t even bother to freak out that this was the first time he had said it to the younger man. Paul didn’t seem to be freaking out either, they both knew it for a fact already, there was just no need to put it to words. Now, however, it just felt right.

“I love you too.” The scout mumbled back as he rose up to his elbows to kiss the archer. They made out for a full minute before he pulled back to roll off the bed, not before he planted another kiss onto Daryl’s forehead. “”M gonna take a shower.” 

The older man sank into the bed in contentment as he watched the way his beautiful boyfriend’s naked body move to their bathroom. He closed his eyes to sear the image into his memory and was halfway towards the embrace of slumber when he heard, “You’re gonna join me or what?”

The offer was asked with that sultry, lewd tone that Daryl knew implied many other things than just a shower. He contemplated on it for a bit before huffing a breath as he got up from the bed and padded to the bathroom. Guess he could go for another round. 

He could never keep his hands off Paul for so long anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course the porn chapter is the one with the highest word count.


	5. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he came back from the Sanctuary, he finally realized how hungry he was.

He didn’t get to eat a single proper thing since he was put into that fucking cell. That piece of shit with the burnt face, Dwight, the name repulsed him, gave him garbage to eat. Sure he would eat them to survive, he’d eat anything to survive but fuck, was that crap bad. He could tell it was fucking dog food but he bit down the reflex to vomit at the smell and swallow the damn thing. He got one meal a day while his guilt ate him from the inside out. His muscles ached from the beating and his head hurt from having to hear that god forsaken song on loops for days. Weeks, maybe? He lost count, he just felt so powerless, so tired and so goddamn hungry.

Then as he escaped, he felt alive again. He didn’t start loving life again, but he at least felt some kind of hope instead of just gnawing anger and guilt. He felt like he could breathe again when the fresh air washed over him. As he drove down the roads, he was grounded to the fact that he was finally free by the arms around his waist and he was too relieved to worry about it.  

His whole body still hurt as he walked up the stairs to the cramp little trailer. He could see out of his peripheral vision the young man who came to his rescue scrambling to find him some change of clothes. He could hear him talking about something but couldn’t register what it was, he could only focus on how good it felt to finally get that song out of his head. Shirt and sweats were shoved into his hands as he was gestured to the bathroom. “Sorry, they’re kinda small, we’ll get you your clothes later. Go get a shower and I’ll start some food, alright?” 

He nodded, head still having trouble wrapping itself around exactly why the other man was willing to help him out this much. He complied and went into the bathroom, he avoided looking at the mirror since he didn’t need the visual image of how shitty his body felt. The warm water washed off all his blood and grimes but the weight on his shoulder still remained. He dried himself off and put on the clothes. They were a little tight but he could make do. And it was something about the smell of them that made him feel really comfortable.

As soon as he walked out of the shower, he was hit with the wonderful smell of food.  _ Real  _ food. Only then did he realized how goddamn hungry he was. He stood and watch the way the Hilltop’s scout move around his kitchen to conjure up a meal for him before he approached the man.

“Hey, you’re done.” He was greeted with a warm smile, the first true, kind smile since that dreadful night. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to smile back, with a curt nod, he took a seat at the table. “Food’s ready. I’m sorry it’s just leftovers, but hey, I made it myself. Two days ago. Hope you won’t mind.”

Daryl wanted to scoff at how ridiculous that sounded. The man was kind enough to let him crash at his place, wear his clothes and eat his food, and he was still worrying about when the food was made. He couldn’t understand how come the younger man still had such a good heart after everything that’d happened. “S’alright. Better than what I’ve had for the past week.” He managed to mutter back as a plate was set in front of him. 

He could tell it was some sort of casserole, or a bland parody of that anyway. Still, it looked and smelt like the most delicious thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t wait for a reply before he dug his fork into it and brought it to his mouth. God, it tasted just as amazing. Probably because he was so damn hungry so he just kept eating. 

When he finished his plate, the scout hadn’t even touched his. He knew he should feel some sort of shame or embarrassment but the empathetic smile on the younger man’s face put him at ease. He swallowed harshly and was about to ask for another plate but he beat him to it. 

“Here. I’ll go get another.” The man said as he pushed his dish over to his side, taking his empty one and walked to the stove to get some more. All was done with a small smile lingering on his face. Daryl’s heart jerked weirdly in his chest but he didn’t want to figure out why. He continued wolfing down the meal.

The next mouthful tasted better than the last and he’d finished four plates before he knew it. He just then realized the younger man hadn’t even gotten one yet. “‘M sorry.” He mumbled through a mouthful and a heart-stopping laugh replied him. “That’s alright. I’m not hungry. They prolly didn’t feed you much, huh?” The kid said with a pout, his big green eyes stern like he was imagining what that was like. He suddenly had a thought that he would rather the scout didn’t know what it was like, that he wouldn’t want the scout’s kind little soul to experience it ever in his life.

“You wanna take a rest?” He was snapped out of his thought by a tilt of the head, eyes soft and silky hair falling over his face a bit. His chest felt weird again as he nodded, not realizing he was bone tired until the mention of sleep. “You can sleep on the bed. I’ll be here making dinner.” 

The  _ ‘for you’  _ was left unsaid but both knew of its existence. He headed for the bed and as he closed his eyes, the song was no longer ringing in his ears, driving him closer to insanity. Instead, it was the occasional clanging of pots and pans, the sound of the gas stove being flicked on, but especially the sound of the younger man’s quiet humming. It was music to his ears, and the kind that made him feel content. 

When he woke, he was greeted with the smell of food once more, and another genuine smile. He felt better than he’d felt in a long while when he sat down at the table, eyes gazing at the meal in front of him. His stomach decided he was still hungry as he scooped spoonfuls of chilli into his bowl. As he wolfed down the meal, the smaller man ate steadily while talking about nonsense with him. Well, talking at him was more accurate. The kid was spitting rapid fire while he just continued eating and nodding along. It wasn’t as annoying as he thought he would feel, it was actually calming. Grounding. 

He ate for another two bowls before he finally felt full. He hoped he gained back all the weight he’d lost over those days, he would need them to fight against those fuckers.

But until that happened, he would need to keep eating, keep healing, and building himself back up from the pieces those people had broken him into. And he would do so here, in the scout’s trailer, where he could hide and be safe while he continued eating to regain his strength. 

And besides, Paul’s cooking wasn’t too shabby anyway. 


	6. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul knew what he was getting himself into, he knew he would get greedy. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself, could he?

Paul knew he was fucked the moment their eyes met. He was drawn to the rugged enigma the man possessed immediately and he was sure he was doomed. And doomed he was, he went out of his way to spend time with the man, to save the man, to help the man. And he found himself being helped right back, from the littlest thing to his own dang life.

From the way they looked out for the other on runs, to the time Daryl dove into a horde of walkers just to pull him out, and miraculously they both walked off alive to tell the tale. Paul knew he was in it deep when he was told he had that “look” on him, that gentle-smile-you-have-when-you-looking-at-someone-you-love-while-they’re-looking-elsewhere (Tara said she would rename it later). He brushed it off with a joke, though he knew he was fucked from then on out.

His musing was proven correct when they kissed for the first time. It was chaste and tentative, just a faint brush of chapped pairs of lips together, but it was addictive right from the start. Paul found himself wondering how he had lived this long without tasting those lips before, it was impossible for him not to initiate a kiss at least once a day. Then it escalated to lingering touches and joking, yet sincere, words of affections. Paul loved the way Daryl’s face brightened in color whenever he would flirt with him openly in front of his family, or how his own face would feel warmer when Daryl pulled him by the neck in to lean their foreheads against one another as a silent goodbye before one of the two left for anything.

This relationship, whatever they were sharing here, it was good, slow-moving, innocent, but good. Yet Paul wanted more, he knew he would want more right from the beginning. He was not a stereotype, he had never been that promiscuous gay guy who couldn’t keep it in his pants, but he had to admit, he missed sex way more than he’d liked to admit. After the end of the world and before he met Daryl, he had a couple of partners, scattered over the communities he had connection with. But those were just sexual partners, a person to share the cold bed with, to relief those pent up frustration.

Now however, he wanted to share a part of himself with Daryl. For once in his life, he _wanted_ to be vulnerable, to bare himself in front of another person, and the thought scared him to death. When he brought the subject up to the man, it seemed like they shared the same sentiment.

“I.. I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout it, too. If ya want ta, then... We should. I want ta be with ya, Paul.” Paul had nodded as his heart swelled in his chest. Then Daryl continued. “But just so ya know. I ain’ never done this before.”

“You’ve never done this with another man?” He asked just to be sure and Daryl gave him a curt nod, head hanging low, like he was embarrassed of the fact. Paul wasn’t having that as he cupped the archer’s jaw and tilted his head up. “That’s alright. I’ll walk you through it when the time comes.”

The time came a week later after a run that got them too close to death. The adrenaline from the experience and their fight had subsided, yet, they both were still radiating with something.

“I don’t wanna go to the ground before I get the chance to… _be_ with ya first.” Daryl had blurted out when the silence were suffocating them. “At least once before we die. Cuz I don’t know _when_ we’ll die and I’m done waitin’ ‘round and possibly miss our chance.”

For once, Paul was speechless as he simply nodded, hoping it was enough to convey that he felt the same way.  Then it was Daryl who stepped closer to claim his lips, and he found this to be even more addictive. His hands roamed aimlessly, eager to map out the man’s body further as he shook off his top. Soon, both of them were naked, tangling in one another’s limbs on the bed.

“How do you want it?” Paul asked breathlessly. Daryl only pulled back slightly and he was already selfishly desperate to have his entire heat on him again. “Whaddaya mean?”

The curious puppy look on the man’s face quelled his greedy needs for a while. “Like… do you want to be inside me or the other way around? Or we can just use our hands, or mouths? There are many ways we can-”

“Whatever ya like.” Daryl interrupted him. “I just wanna make ya feel good.”

He knew it was a genuine statement that just showed how altruistic the older man was, but Paul got to admit, it sounded a hell lot sexier than the lewd ways he used to hear from others before. He tried to not the feeling tempt him further, but he feel too lost in the man to resist the urge to be selfish for once. “Okay.”

Paul pushed the man back so as to straddle his hips. He covered Daryl’s finger with lubes and guided his hand to his backside, he instructed the archer on how to stretch him loose and where to prod. When his digits hit those sweet nerves, Paul’s body snapped like a bow string as he arched his back with a groan. “That feels good?”

There again, that guileless concern made him want to be more and more selfish. He should be attentive to how the other man was feeling, but what  _he_ was feeling was too good that his head was clouded over as he nodded. “Yes. _So_ good.”

When he felt he was ready, he reached back to guide Daryl’s cock to his hole and sank down to the hilt. Their moans were mingled with one another as Paul sealed his mouth over the other man’s. He felt like their body was made solely for this as they fit together so wholly and perfectly. He knew he was addicted already and there was no stopping that train. Once he had the first taste of the man, he knew he would never get enough. 

So he allowed himself to let it all go, to take what he wanted, _needed._ He ground down harshly, impatient to have more of the man inside him. He took, and he took, and he took with each frantic move of his hips. His nails raked down the man’s arms and back up to grip at his hair. He drank up the groans he ripped out of the archer while he used his cock to drive into that spot within him, bringing them both closer to the edge.

When he heard the deep moan Daryl breathed out through gritted teeth while the man’s hips were moving erratically beneath him, he knew he was close. And seconds later, he came with gasping breaths and Paul took it all in as well, relishing the feeling of Daryl’s come coating his walls and dripping down his thighs. He followed suit as he lay spent on Daryl’s chest.

Paul knew he would feel guilty later for being this selfish, especially on their first time. But right now, as he nuzzled his face into Daryl’s neck, inhaling the scent of him being mixed with his own, feeling the weight of the man’s arm around his shoulder, he allowed himself to be self-indulgent.

For once, he allowed himself to be greedy, because Daryl Dixon was a drug that he would shamelessly revel in. He did say he was fucked right from the beginning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do inspirations always have to come right before you're about to go to bed, huh?
> 
> But hey, at least they came.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are very welcome. I'm not a native speaker so misspellings and wrong choice of words will definitely be present.


End file.
